


Triskaidekaphobia

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday the thirteenth and Ray is agitated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triskaidekaphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: Triskaidekaphobia

Fraser was sitting on the couch in Ray's apartment. He couldn't help but think that Ray was perpetual motion personified; Ray traveled from one end of his apartment to the other. Ray's movements were quick and jerky, he seemed more agitated than usual.

'Are you all right?'

Ray spun around, his hands moving though the air like two birds. 'I'm fine. It's just it's Friday the thirteenth.'

'Ah I see. I had no idea you suffered from triskaidekaphobia.'

Ray walked over to the couch and sat next to Fraser. Ray's hand landed on Fraser's knee and his fingers traced patterns on Fraser's denim clad leg. 'What's the fear of triangles got to do with it. I hate today because... because I got my divorce papers on Friday the thirteenth.'

'Triskaidekaphobia is the fear of thirteen. Oh, dear. I'm sorry.'

'Thanks.'

As they sat on the couch a plan begin to form in Fraser's mind. He just hoped Ray didn't mind, their relationship was still new and Fraser didn't want to presume. Physical affection might come easy to Ray, but it was much more difficult to Faser.

'I have an idea,' Fraser said.

'Oh yeah. What's that.'

Fraser turned to face Ray and holding Ray's face he placed kisses on Ray's lips. 'Perhaps I could make Friday the thirteenth more enjoyable for you by placing thirteen kisses on your face.'

Ray grinned, his whole face lit up like a roaring campfire and Fraser felt his breathe catch. Ray might call himself scrawny, but to Fraser, Ray was very fetching.

'That sounds like a great plan. Maybe you could even kiss more places thirteen times to make sure I don't have any more trianglephobia,' Ray said.

Fraser smiled as he kissed Ray more, he knew a great idea when he heard one.


End file.
